


Возлюбленные чада

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Secret Wedding, Stag-party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Мальчишник перед свадьбой. Кто-то отмечает с женской половиной Мстителей, кто-то с мужской.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возлюбленные чада

\- Нет, ты мне ск... скжи, - упрямо выпытывает Клинт, подпирая голову рукой, - разве дружбу можно сочетать с сексом? П-понимаешь, мы с Ло-о-орой не друзья. В смысле, друзья, конечно, но не, она и я, мы… ну как?  
Стив открывает рот, перехватывает смеющийся взгляд Тони и только качает головой.  
\- Друзья, - произносит он, вкладывая в слово весь смысл, весь вес и все оттенки значений, какие ему знакомы, надеясь, что так дойдет даже до самых нетрезвых, хотя бы к концу вечеринки.  
Клинт с усилием фокусирует взгляд на нем, приподнимает тяжелые веки, даже в таком состоянии кожей чувствуя, что только вот-вот нарвется на Очень Серьезный Разговор, и против воли подбираясь. Тони подается вперед, на всякий случай отставив свой стакан. Тор с другого края стола следит за ними обычным своим веселым, чуть хмельным взглядом и улыбается.  
\- ...иногда трахаются, Бартон, - заканчивает Стив, и Клинт давится пивом. - Иногда… не иногда.  
Сэм, проходя мимо, хлопает его по плечу.  
\- Я был на пяти свадьбах, - делится он. - Четыре пары развелись, одной из них хватило полугода. А вот пятые еще держатся. Так вот эти двое знали друг друга чуть не с пеленок. И всем говорят, что прежде всего они друзья.  
Это не самый странный вечер в жизни Стива, не самый шумный. Под конец остались только свои. Слово “мальчишник” не произносится почти ни разу за несколько часов, когда есть только негромкие разговоры, еда и выпивка, ненавязчивая музыка, отключенные телефоны и вкрадчивый полушепот ДЖАРВИСа, через равные промежутки времени сообщающего, что все системы Башни функционируют в штатном режиме, а на ресторанном этаже так же штатно, весело и безобидно напиваются на девичнике.  
\- Чья это была идея? - спрашивает Тони. - Я имею в виду, какой к черту девичник, почему он там, а ты здесь?  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Это традиция, - говорит он. - И потом, так спокойнее и ему, и мне. Знаешь, вся эта предсвадебная суета только выматывает, пока не забудешь, что вообще-то у тебя праздник. Так что чем меньше шума, тем лучше, и две небольших компании для этого - самый лучший вариант. Мы еще соберемся вместе, а пока пусть будет так. Не волнуйся, Баки присмотрит за Пеппер и остальными.  
\- А, ну да, - вздыхает Тони. - Он же у нас безопасность обеспечивает.   
И опрокидывает в себя стакан.  
\- Я тебе скажу, какая традиция есть у таких сборищ, - заявляет он через секунду. - Лэнг! Как поживает наш сюрприз?  
Скотт подходит к ним, скисая на глазах. Стив вопросительно поднимает бровь, но Тони успевает первым.  
\- Что стряслось?  
Скотт пожимает плечами.  
\- Она домой поехала, - говорит он.  
\- Что? - возмущается Тони.  
\- Кто? - не понимает Стив.  
\- Лайза, - поясняет Скотт. - Девчонка, которая должна была к тебе из торта выпрыгнуть.  
\- То есть, вы наняли девушку…  
\- Выпрыгнуть из торта на мальчишнике у Капитана Америки, ради всего святого! - заканчивает за него Тони, заставляя оглянуться и Тора, и Сэма, и Роудса, и даже задремавший было Клинт подскакивает на диване. - В чем проблема?  
\- Ну, она сказала, ей перед ним будет стыдно, - снова пожимает плечами Скотт.  
Стива разбирает смех. Вероятнее всего, это значит, что он все-таки напился, но сейчас ему просто весело смотреть на вытянувшееся лицо Тони, на раздосадованную физиономию Скотта, на одинаково широкие ухмылки Роудса и Сэма, на всех на них, и представлять себе неизвестную ему Лайзу.  
Баки нашел бы что сказать ей, чтобы она не стеснялась. Баки сумел бы смутить ее еще сильнее.  
\- Надеюсь, на девичнике никто ниоткуда не выпрыгнет? - интересуется Стив как бы между прочим и по взгляду Скотта понимает, что вопрос даже не риторический.

В конце концов музыка и голоса затихают. Клинт и Сэм в обнимку спят на диване последние часа полтора. Тони клюет носом в кресле, и Тор накрывает его пледом. Роудс крепко пожимает Стиву руку перед тем как покинуть Башню, и желает доброй ночи и доброго утра заодно. Скотт самым цивилизованным образом убирает со стола пустые бутылки.  
\- Друг Стив, - окликает Тор. - Куда это ты?  
Попытка улизнуть незаметно провалена. Стив покаянно опускает голову.  
\- Пожалуй, мы погорячились с этой идеей разойтись по разным вечеринкам, - говорит он. - Пойду проверю, все ли в порядке у девушек.  
Тор широко улыбается.  
\- Ступай, - разрешает он. - Передай Джеймсу, что я рад за вас. Хоть и немало удивлен тем, что союз двух воинов будут скреплять как союз мужчины и женщины.  
Стив кивает с коротким смешком.  
\- Я передам.  
Оглянувшись на спящих и засыпающих, Тор вдруг подмигивает ему.  
\- Их сон будет крепок, - обещает он. - Я буду хранить его.

Спускаясь вниз, Стив пытается унять колотящееся сердце.  
Баки ждет его у выхода, а рядом переступает с ноги на ногу леди Сиф.  
Стив замедляет шаг.  
\- Спят, - коротко отвечает Сиф на не заданный вопрос. - Поспешите, мне надо вернуться назад, когда проснется леди Ванда. А она проснется.  
\- Кто выпрыгнул из торта? - тихонько спрашивает Стив, и Баки берет его за руку.  
\- Я, - почти без улыбки отвечает он.  
Сиф смотрит в сторону. У нее горят щеки.  
\- Удачи, - говорит она. - Двум воинам пристало иначе скреплять союз, чем…  
\- Спасибо, - от всего сердца говорит Стив.  
Баки целует его в машине.  
Далеко впереди, невидимое за поворотом улицы, за лабиринтами стекла и бетона, уже светлеет предрассветное небо. По пустому утреннему городу они едут почти молча, и Баки смотрит в окно, пока Стив ведет машину сквозь зеленый коридор, мимо сонных парков и закрытых кафе, через десяток безлюдных кварталов до места.  
Минуя даже самый узкий, ближний круг, отгородившись припаркованной машиной, чугунной оградой, длинной каменной дорожкой от всего, что могло бы нарушить тишину, остаток пути они преодолевают вдвоем.  
Как и в иные самые острые, самые важные, счастливые и страшные моменты общей жизни, - они одни.  
\- Нас живьем сожрут, - качает головой Стив, когда они поднимаются по ступенькам церкви, открывают двери, идут в ногу по проходу между рядами пустых кресел.  
Ладонь Баки в его ладони - теплая и твердая. Идти к алтарю быстрым шагом и в полной тишине - дико, странно. Правильно. Знаешь куда идешь - иди чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
\- Сожрут, - соглашается Баки. - Наташа уже выбрала нам поездку на медовый месяц. У Пеппер грандиозные планы на церемонию.  
\- О, боже, - выдыхает Стив, и последние несколько шагов они преодолевают почти бегом, едва заприметив появившегося из-за боковой дверцы священника. - Мы покойники.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Баки. - Спасибо.


End file.
